madmanwithaboothfandomcom-20200213-history
Mona Virtue
Mona Virtue was a contractor from Leeds, West Yorkshire, England. She was played by British actress Gemma Arterton in Series 2, 3, and 4. Mona was briefly an associate of the Tenth Inspector, appearing in one scene at the end of the final episode of the 2005 series, "Apocalypse", leading into the programme's second Christmas special, "The Bride at the Altar". When The Inspector refused to take her with him for the programme's third series (2006), The Inspector travelled alongside medical student Joanna Martin. However, Mona returned as The Inspector's sole full-time associate for the whole of the fourth series in 2007, and reprised the role once more in the 2008-09 special "The Last Minutes". Within the series' narrative, Mona begins as an overenthusiastic, naive woman, who appears to have some kind of obsession with The Inspector. Because of this, he leaves her after her wedding, so that she can learn to appreciate life on Earth, in her time, before he would ever consider taking her with him. Later, she divorces her husband, and stows away on the BOOTH. The Inspector begrudgingly takes her, saying that she needs him in her life, so she knows when to stop. Over time, her obsession with the Inspector becomes so overwhelming for him, especially after saving her and the universe from the Blorgons, that he wipes her mind of all memories of him. Once he is free from her obsessive needs, he only briefly encounters her again, when she remembers him during "The Last Minutes", and seeks revenge. Travels with the Inspector After leaving Earth, Mona and the Tenth Inspector traveled back to ancient Atlantis on the day that it was supposed to sink. She tried to convince the Inspector to leave, and let it flood over, so that they could continue on their adventures, but The Inspector successfully routes the water into a boat system, which would eventually become Venice ("The Waters of Venice"). They next traveled to the Planet of Odd, where they discover the Oddities enslaving other races. Despite Mona's constant distractions, The Inspector is able to stop The Oddities, and free their slaves. ("World of the Radarmen") After traveling in the BOOTH with the Inspector, she returned with him to Earth after a call from Joanna Martin to deal with a planned invasion of the Rostraan Homeworld, which settled by a land trade ("The Rostraan Reasoning"). However, due to a mistranslation on Mona's part, the entire Rostraan Homeworld was flooded with poisoned water, as well as their settlements on Earth ("The Curing Sea"). After that, they have a pleasant visit with The Inspector's son, Benny in 1860 South Carolina, where Mona's racial slurs accidentally start a civil war ("The Inspector's Son"). She met Arthur Conan Doyle in 1930 where she, she inadvertently burned one of his unpublished novels in the fireplace, mistakenly believing it was a barbarian novel, due to the author's middle name. The shock of finding his last great work destroyed leads Arthur Conan Doyle to a heart attack. ("The Owl and the Pussycat") Mona and The Inspector later travel to The Bookstore, where they first meet future companion Brooke Rhapsody, who The Inspector knows from his past, even though she hasn't met him yet. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Associates Category:Tenth Inspector